Wanted
by Hitokiri 16
Summary: On the run from Konohagakure no Sato and Akatsuki, Uzumaki Naruto must learn the forgotten arts of Shinobi in order to survive or let Akatsuki win. NaruxSaku NaruxFemKyuu other pairings to be announced.


I've gone through several different beginnings here

I've gone through several different beginnings here. From the over abused young Naruto running from an angry mob of villagers to a comical beginning between Naruto and Sakura. But I finally got something no one and I mean no one has ever come up with. For those of you who have read "Wanted Preview" this prologue will give a bit more information and details to what's going on in this story.

I'm still working on the first chapter rewriting and fixing any errors and loopholes that I come across, and as I promised it's going to be long. I'm aiming for (hopefully) around 20'000 words. And since I got this done I figured I would pull this out and make the prologue into its own chapter and as a result have an audience just begging for more. So I hope you all enjoy this kind of fiction because I'm sure after this there'll be a lot of people copying me and this unique idea.

Oh and one last thing before you begin to read. I've decided I will at the end of each chapter after my closing words to post the meanings of any Japanese word I make use of. This is something I've never done before and if I get anything wrong please send me a message or leave a review telling me the correct meaning and spelling. I also ask for those that find any of my mistakes to not be obnoxious about it because you're just making yourself look bad as well as annoying.

I want helpful and constructive criticism and not useless rants about grammar or something. Also if you say anything about my ideas being absurd, such as Hachibi no Hebi being a dragon in this fiction (which it's not, I'm merely using it as an example) please don't waste my time. Every story on is an AU which means every author can make their story be however they want. That's why it's called because it's fan-based fiction about an anime, game, movie, and etc. and not the actual thing. So now please enjoy and read.

0000000

Wanted

0000000

Prologue: Torments of the Past

0000000

"RUN YOU BITCH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE AND PRAY WE NEVER CATCH YOU! BECAUSE WHEN WE DO YOU'LL WISH TO BE THE DEVIL'S BITCH!" the red headed girl simply kept running, tears and blood falling behind, as her own family and village chased her, "NO MATTER WHERE YOU RUN, NO MATTER WHERE YOU SEEK REFUGE YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A WANTED WHORE!"

**IF YOU TAKE MY POWER YOU CAN STOP THEM, YOU CAN END YOUR PAIN.**

She tripped twisting her ankle over a root sticking out of the ground, "THAT'S RIGHT SWEETY STOP AND WAIT FOR KAA-SAN TO END YOUR LIFE! YOU SHITTY LITTLE MONSTER!" the girl got back up doing her best to ignore the pain knowing the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of her would heal her A.S.A.P.

**YOU WILL BE ABLE TO TEAR THEM TO SHREDS! WATCH AS THEY SEE HOW YOU FELT AND WILL FINALLY UNDERSTAND! THEY WILL UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE HIGHER ON THE FOOD CHAIN AND CAN DO AS YOU PLEASE. AND OF COURSE YOU'LL NEVER BE ALONE AGAIN. BECAUSE WE WILL BE ONE.**

1212121

And just as so many times before she was in front of the cage and seal that held back the monstrous Bijuu, "**Yes release me and I will give you everything you want. You will control me. And all you have to do is pull that seal off!**"

The girl was hesitant at first knowing that she shouldn't. That what everything her ancestors fought for would have been for nothing. Yet what had they given her? Pain. Loneliness. A whole in her humanity that was just to void to fill. No one, not even her own family wanted her. In fact they were moments from murdering her. And for what reasons? Because she held back the true monster that wanted them dead. Because they can't tell that she is the cup with a lid on and not the milk?

She looked up at the Bijuu showing off her hazel eyes for the last time as she reached for the seal, "**Now welcome to hell foolish ningen!**"

And for a time all she could see was red. Reds of all kinds of shades, as well as blood, tons and tons of blood. Memories of other Jinchuuriki that held the Kyuubi no Kitsune that became one with it flooding her mind showing her the truth behind the nine Bijuu.

She bared witness the murders of herself, the murders of her now past lives, the murders of the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Each death different from the other, whether it was natural or plotted the chakra always survived using the corpse as a medium to stay in this world and cause destruction where ever it went. At first she hated both herself for being the medium for what was left of the true Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Bijuu. But over time she grew to like it. She saw the horror that was caused by ningen and she grew to detest the species. And as she grew to these likings she forgot who she truly was. A girl that had been wronged in every way imaginable, and all she wanted was a simple hug.

1212121

The mob reached the girl, throwing weapons and tools and rocks at her as they approached the now stopped girl. They stripped her of her clothing beating, raping, and pissing on her and smiled as her face contorted in pain. And then it was as if time had stopped. The blood of her mother flew out of the back of her neck, hitting the men and women behind her. The tail that had penetrated the aged woman's neck retracted and joined the other eight, with blood and flesh falling from each one.

"**If you want to kill a demon, then here's your opportunity. Let's see if you ningen can do what hundreds of thousands of others have failed to do…kill me**," she smiled as she looked at the fear written on their faces. She was no longer the weak Jinchuuriki that couldn't protect herself. She was now the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most dangerous Bijuu and concentration of chakra alive. And she relished in the gore of her home village and villagers. The world trembled as it once again felt the hatred once more.

0000000

Uzumaki Naruto woke with a start as the pain and misery of the girl flooded his mind. Her name, her birthdays, her sexual experiences, the murders she committed, everything flooded and just as quickly as it came it vanished, leaving behind a painful headache he wouldn't soon forget.

"What the…ahhh!" his head pounded in his clutched hands as this life of another attacked him, "Why am I seeing this!?" the blond couldn't help but let his tears fall. And as he blacked out from the searing white pain he saw the body materialize in front of him. All he could truly see were the glowing crimson eyes and the one tail shifting back and forth.

0000000

Since this is the prologue I'm not making it long. If you want to know it's 832 words long. As you read I came up with a new theory for the Bijuu and how they've lived for so long. In case you couldn't grasp it completely well here it is in a nut shell. In the canon Kishimoto says that the Bijuu are simply chakra, and chakra is a system of spiritual and physical energy. He then went on to say in Shippuuden, in the Rescue Gaara Arc, that Jinchuuriki aren't new. In fact if you look at it every nation has a seal for Bijuu which means that the Bijuu have been sealed away before. So I found a loophole in all of this. If the Bijuu are just huge amounts of chakra how do they survive?

To me that's saying that they're blood vessels. Remember chakra is spiritual and physical energy that runs in a network, such as blood vessels, throughout all living things. The spiritual part is fine but not the physical. In order to continually exist a physical part would need to be there, and the body of the being is this medium. So in order to exist, a physical body would need to exist. And the next part of my theory is that instead of dying with the jinchuuriki the chakra and soul consume the body when the seal has weakened enough for them to break it, or that instead of death for both parties when the seal is ripped off the cage holding the Bijuu the two fuse and become one.

Anyway there it is my theory on Bijuu. Although this isn't the main focus of the story it is a good portion of it. So make sure to review. Ja ne!

Meanings to the Japanese used

Ningen: Human/Mortal

Ja ne/Ja na: later

Uzumaki Naruto: Fishcake Swirl

Okaa/Kaa: Mother/Mom/Mommy

San: Mr./Ms./Mrs. Used mainly on those not well known and any that use Mr./Mrs./Ms.


End file.
